


martin gore shoots alan in the dick

by slimy_boy



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimy_boy/pseuds/slimy_boy
Summary: martin gore shoots alan in the dick





	martin gore shoots alan in the dick

**Author's Note:**

> please dont take this seriously

martin gore was born without nipples. the many surgeons and dragons were able to grant his wish to have nippples after many grueling hours of surgery, in which 7 people died. those seven people were the memers of duran duran who are still dead to this day.

  
later on, when his friend alan wilder made fun of his nipple he stopped wearing dresses. so that no one could see his nipple transpant scars. it was a very sad day for everyone especialy allan wilder who was diagnosed dead of gun after martin gore shot him point blank in his miniature man meat. dead people cannot be members of deche mode so of coure dave says allen you cant be in our band any more.

  
then in the year 1980, dave says to martin. "marten why did you shot allann point blank in his microscopic weewee". and martin gore reveles his tragic backsory of pain and surgery hospital times where he got his nipples. dave did not know this side of the story but he did know one fact. "martin" he says "ankle wizard was the person who gave you the nipples".

  
marten gore was very distraught at this news, and proceeded to weep on the floor for his best friend whom gifted him the gift of nippledom. "oh arnold you should have told me sooner so i wouldnt have to shot your TINY PENIS and killed you to death"

  
he cried tears of tearfulness as he lamented the loss of his friend . slowly, alan opened his eyes. martin said, "alan! i thought you perished! david gahahan diagnosed you with dead after i shot your dick"

  
alan wilderness looked deep into martins eyes. "martin, after you were born without nipples i knew we were meant to be together" he said

  
but as soon as he said those words, andrew fletch fletcher stomped into the room. "MARTIN LEE GORE YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED-"  
he suddenly stopped shouting as he noticed he has stepped on alans face

  
"oh my god fletcg you stepped on hsi face" martin exclaimed as alan shrieked in pain  
david gahan watched all of this happen from his hotel room 5 miles away through his hidden DepecheVisionᵀᴹ cameras. he sent martin a text that read : martin what the fuck is going on i can hear alab crying like a lil bitch from 5 miles away

  
martin quickly replied, telling gave dahan that andrew had stepped on allans weird face and now alan is bleeding all over the floor

  
dave hopped in his davidcopter and flew to where they were in 2 seconds flat. crashing through the wall, he landed his depechecopter a couple inches away from alan. he said "martin he is suffering. you have to put him down"

  
marten replied "no dave i cant. allen is my soul mate because he donated his nipples". but dave just handed martin his depeche brand davegun

  
"martin. just do it quick. put him out of his misery" dave said. martin took a deep breath and then shot alan in his nuts 18 times.  
alan took one final breath and uttered his last words. "martin...... your gay"

  
and in the end alan died doing what he loved the most. dying

**Author's Note:**

> just wanna let yall know that this is a joke and i do not actually want any member of dm to be harmed in any way


End file.
